


Ready For It

by selecasharp



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Birthday Presents, Bossy Sam, Bottom Sam, Established Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Past Underage, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Series, Sex Toys, Top Dean, Top Dean Winchester/Bottom Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-19 01:11:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4727150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selecasharp/pseuds/selecasharp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's got something different for Sam to try.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ready For It

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Sam's 18 here, but it's clearly not their first time. No explicit underage references though!

“I got you something,” Dean says.

“Mmm?” Sam presses his mouth to Dean’s bare chest, kissing a line down his sternum before moving over to lick at one of his nipples. With his hands, he unzips Dean’s jeans and slides his fingers under the elastic band of Dean’s boxers, teasing at the skin over his hips. 

Dean swears, chuckling as he tangles his hands in Sam’s hair and pulls his head up. “Aren’t you curious what it is?”

Sam raises an eyebrow. “You’re gonna show me no matter what,” he points out, slipping his hand further into Dean’s boxers and curling his fingers around his brother’s erection. It’s hot and heavy against his palm, the skin smooth, and Dean lets out a breath, squirming as Sam squeezes and rubs his thumb up over the ridged head. 

“Smartass,” he mutters. 

“Just show me,” Sam smirks, thumbing over the slit.

Dean groans, his hips bucking as he flails at the nightstand, finally managing to yank out the drawer on his third try. Sam pauses, watching as Dean takes out something long and cylindrical, made of what looks like clear plastic. He’s about to ask what it is when Dean turns it, showing him the opening at the bottom, and it’s suddenly very clear.

“A fleshlight?” he asks, dubious.

Dean nods slowly, his eyes searching Sam’s face. “I, uh, thought you might like it. Like, you could use it while I’m, you know.” A faint blush spreads across his cheeks. “Experience both ways at once.” He clears his throat, the red deepening. 

Dean _never_ blushes.

Sam surges forward and kisses Dean hard, his hands coming up to frame Dean’s face. “Yeah,” he mumbles into Dean’s lips, rocking his hips so his own erection pushes up against Dean’s belly. Dean’s presses up against his thigh, hot and hard even through his boxers, and Sam shivers in anticipation. “Yeah, let’s do it.”

Dean kisses him back, stroking a hand over Sam’s bare chest before wrapping it around Sam’s cock, his grip strong and sure. “Good,” he breathes. He licks a stripe down Sam’s neck, nipping at the skin under his ear, and Sam gasps, throwing his head back as fire ripples through him. He doesn’t care, suddenly, how strange the image of fucking what basically amounts to a plastic tube is, not if it means Dean’s fucking him at the same time, cock buried deep inside of him.

“Need you,” he gasps, scrabbling at Dean’s unbuttoned jeans, trying to push them down. “God, Dean, need you now.”

“Jesus, Sammy,” Dean pants back, hastily setting the fleshlight on the nightstand before lifting his hips. Sam rises up onto his knees and drags Dean’s jeans and boxers down over his thighs. His mouth goes dry as Dean’s cock springs free, flushed and already wet at the tip. He wants to touch it again, get his hands on it without the restriction of clothing, but he has to get Dean’s jeans off first. He scrambles back, pulling them off the rest of the way and tossing them to the floor.

As soon as he’s naked, Dean reaches back into the drawer and grabs for a condom. Sam sits across his thighs and watches, breathless, as Dean rolls it down over his cock. He takes over, though, when Dean brings out the lube, snatching it from Dean’s hands and slicking him up while Dean laughs, his hand carding through Sam’s hair. “Impatient,” he teases.

“You think?” Sam pants as he reaches behind himself with slippery fingers, his gaze locked on Dean’s.

When he’s done, Dean reaches for him, eyes dark with desire. “C’mere,” he growls, and Sam lets him draw him forward, until he’s straddling Dean across the hips, Dean’s cock nestled in the cleft of his ass. Dean’s hands skim down his back until they’re cupping his ass, fingers digging into the flesh just the way Sam likes. He braces his hands against Dean’s shoulders and pushes back against his hands, whining as one of Dean’s fingers slips between his cheeks and gently circles the rim before pushing inside.

“Oh god,” Sam mumbles, trying to spread his legs wider while simultaneously trying to thrust down against Dean’s abdomen. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Dean pick the fleshlight up with his free hand. “How—?” He cuts off when Dean adds a second finger, causing pleasure to spike through him. He rocks back into them, head spinning, body trembling with need.

“Turn over,” Dean murmurs, and pulls his fingers free.

Sam does it without question, turning until he’s lying almost diagonally across Dean’s body, his head next to Dean’s left shoulder and his legs draped on either side of Dean’s right thigh. He can feel his brother’s cock bumping up against his balls like this, the slippery heat of it causing little jolts of excitement to shiver through him. “Dean,” he whimpers, trying to scoot up high enough so that he can get it inside of him.

“Easy,” Dean chuckles. Together, they maneuver Sam into position, Sam holding himself up while Dean takes hold of his cock and presses the head against Sam’s entrance. “Ready?” he asks. 

Sam answers by pushing down onto it, gasping as the head breaches him. “More,” he manages when Dean pauses, and grips Dean’s arm as his brother slowly pushes up into him, past the tight ring of muscle. His head falls back onto the pillow next to Dean’s, his back arching as he bears down, trying to get as much of Dean inside of him as possible. 

“Damn, Sammy,” Dean breathes, lips grazing over Sam’s temple. His fingers circle Sam’s erection, playing along the shaft. “Ready for it?”

Sam’s ready for any damn thing Dean wants, at this point. He nods, gasping as Dean strokes him from base to tip before letting go. A moment later, he feels something press down over the head of his cock. The fleshlight’s cool, especially in contrast to the heat thrumming through him, but it slides down easily, enclosing his dick in a supple embrace. It feels much better than he’d expected; he finds himself responding as Dean experimentally slides it up and down, panting as it starts to warm, the grip of it sending little shocks through him. It’s not quite like fucking Dean, and he still thinks it looks kind of ridiculous, but it’s good. It’s definitely good.

Dean wraps his other arm around his shoulders, anchoring him. “Good?” he purrs in Sam’s ear.

“Not bad,” Sam pants, turning his head to brush his lips over Dean’s. “Now shut up and fuck me.”

Dean laughs and complies, murmuring an amused, “Yes, sir!” as he begins, finally, to move. Sam wants to make fun of him for that, he really does, but he’s too distracted: by the feel of the fleshlight, warm now, sliding up and down; by the sound of Dean’s breathing, ragged in his ear; by the feel of Dean’s body moving underneath him. But mostly, though, he’s distracted by the feel of Dean’s cock splitting him open every time he comes back down, the breadth and fullness of it making bolts of pleasure sing through him.

His toes dig into the sheets as they rock together, Dean’s cock filling him, the fleshlight snug around his own. Sam closes his eyes and breathes them in, Dean and sweat and sex. He never wants it to end, but his body feels tense, hot and tight, lightning seeming to sizzle across his skin with every movement of Dean’s hips and hands. “Dean,” he mumbles, close now.

“Come on, Sammy,” Dean whispers in his ear, breaking their rhythm to thrust up hard into him, and that’s it. Sam has just enough time to wonder how the hell they’re going to clean the fleshlight before he comes. Dean holds onto him, murmuring his name and kissing his shoulder when he finally sags back, spent.

“Keep going,” Sam mumbles to him, and Dean chuckles and pulls the fleshlight off of him, tossing it down before wrapping both arms around Sam and picking up the pace. Dean’s lips press into the crook between Sam’s neck and shoulder, and Sam leans back into him, enjoying the feel of Dean pounding into him, even if it’s almost too much, too soon. But it’s not long before Dean goes rigid underneath him, his arms tightening as orgasm rocks through him. 

“So what did you think?” Dean asks when it’s over.

“I think it’s weird that you called me sir,” Sam answers, rolling over and poking him in the shoulder. “And I think it’s going to be a bitch to clean that thing out. But,” he adds when Dean opens his mouth, “it was good. Really good, actually. What brought that on, anyway?”

Dean gives Sam a wicked grin. “What’s today, Sam?”

Sam blinks at him. “It’s Wednesday?” he starts, but then it hits him. It’s May. Second, to be precise. His eighteenth birthday. Which he’d told Dean he did _not_ want to celebrate this year, not after last year’s shitstorm. “You jerk,” he says, punching Dean in the shoulder while Dean snickers, the asshole. “Please tell me there isn’t a fucking cake somewhere.”

Dean laughs again. “Happy birthday, Sammy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [you know they are brothers](http://youknowtheyarebrothers.tumblr.com/) tumblr, with [merakieros](http://merakieros.tumblr.com) making the gif. See [here](http://youknowtheyarebrothers.tumblr.com/post/128074793815/i-got-you-something-dean-says-mmm-sam) for the inspiration. :D NSFW!
> 
> Crossposted to [LJ](http://teashopmuses.livejournal.com/94410.html).


End file.
